SEDUCE ME
by Billy's Dust
Summary: My heart is just too dark to care, I can't destroy what isn't there. Break yourself against my stones and spit your pity in my soul. " Crois-moi Granger, ce n'est que le début. Bientôt, tu vas crier mon prénom, bientôt, tu viendras te jeter à mon cou..."


_" __T__u fais moins la maligne, là, Granger, pas vrai ? Faut dire, tu n'dois pas en mener large, avec ta jupe relevée jusqu'à la taille et tes cuisses autours de moi, avec ton air de vierge effarouchée et tes regards effrayés. Ça te rendrait presque mignonne, ça te rendrait presque attirante, si seulement tu n'étais pas une saleté de tête à claque. Il dirait quoi, ton rouquin, s'il te voyait comme ça ? Il dirait quoi s'il te voyait pratiquement dans mes bras, acculée contre un mur glacé, ayant du mal à respirer tant ça t'est insupportable de me savoir si près mais de ne rien pouvoir faire. Parce que je le sens, tu sais, Granger. Je sens que t'en crève d'envie, que ça résonne dans ton crâne, que ça fait bouillir ton sang de foutue née-moldue. Je sens que t'attends que ça mais tu n'oses pas, tu te veux mieux que ça, moins humaine, moins triviale. Tu n'veux pas me céder facilement, tant pis, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer, douces, douces tortures... et tu seras toute à moi, juste assez pour que je puisse te jeter, pour que tu ne vailles plus rien. Arrête de jouer les saintes, arrête de faire semblant, tu ne me repousses pas, tu ne hurles pas... au contraire, tu cherches, tu serres les cuisses, tu tends tes hanches, tu te cambres, tu veux te rapprocher, me toucher. Tu te demandes ce qu'il va t'arriver, ce que je vais faire de toi, si ça va te faire mal, si ça va se voir. Tu te demandes pourquoi je m'amuse à ça, ce que je te trouve, ce que toi, la parfaite petite idiote en mal d'affection, tu peux bien me trouver... trop de question sans réponse pour mademoiselle je-sais-tout, trop de soupirs retenus et de suppliques à venir. Trop à perdre, aussi peut-être. Que penses-tu que Potter et Weasley en diraient, s'ils te voyaient là, accrochée à moi, avec ton coeur battant trop fort et ton bas ventre en feu ? Crois-moi Granger, ce n'est que le début. Bientôt, tu vas crier mon prénom, bientôt, tu viendras te jeter à mon cou, à mes pieds... "_

D'un geste lent, bien trop lent, il posa sa baguette sur le pupitre voisin, ne la lâchant pas des yeux. Un sourire narquois flottait sur son visage, de ceux qui laissent à présager d'un mauvais plan, d'une idée tortueuse. Si seulement elle savait... Elle respirait déjà trop fort et lui, ça le faisait sourire, il anticipait, se demandait combien de temps il lui faudrait pour craquer, pour se laisser totalement faire, pour perdre toute inhibition, toute retenue... Il la haïssait tellement, ça allait être un jeu atroce, immonde... putain ce qu'il pouvait avoir hâte. Relevant légèrement la tête pour se grandir, il ramena sa main entre eux, avançant d'un semblant de pas pour la bloquer encore mieux contre le mur glacé, la sentant trembler, l'entendant déglutir. Effrayée, mais pas réticente, trop curieuse surement... foutue sang-de-bourbe. Elle allait vite déchanter, il pouvait le sentir, il n'attendait que ça. Sans prévenir, il releva le pan de la jupe qui pendait encore devant son intimité, dévoilant le sous-vêtement qu'elle portait et baissant les yeux pour observer. Coton, blanc, simple... rien d'étonnant mais Pansy l'avait tellement habitué à mieux qu'il fut déçu, l'espace d'une seconde, avant de ce souvenir que le but de la manœuvre n'était pas que lui prenne son pied, loin de là. Quelle honte c'aurait été s'il venait à apprécier, c'était une née-moldue, elle était sale, immonde, répugnante... mais diablement attirante à ce jeu-là. Bordel ce qu'il la détestait.

_**- Mignon, je m'attendais presque à pouvoir lire un jour de la semaine...**_

Un sourire plus cruel se posa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il la sentait hoqueter. Vraiment ? Pour si peu ? Elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Se mordant la joue pour ne pas sembler trop enthousiaste, il passa une première fois ses doigts sur le morceau de coton, sentant la jeune fille se tendre, s'arquer. Confirmation donc : Weasley tournait en rond ou bien était trop occupé à tripoter Potter pour s'occuper de la demoiselle... Il reposa à nouveau ses doigts sur elle, dans la chaleur de son sous-vêtement. Il effleurait à peine, mutin, joueur, absolument odieux et à nouveau, il la sentait tendre les hanches. Elle en voulait plus. Il arqua un sourcil, se collant un peu plus à elle et appuyant en même temps ses phalanges contre le sous-vêtement. Elle hoqueta à nouveau, apeurée, sans doute surprise par les éclairs d'adrénaline qui la parcourait, connerie chimique que les gens appelaient désir. C'était purement un réflexe de survie, procréation et compagnie... mais ça lui servait bien, à cet instant. Et Merlin, était-elle si faible pour avoir si peu de contenance ? Il pouvait sentir chaque décharge arriver jusqu'à lui, courir de ses veines aux siennes. Aucun contrôle, méprisable, ridicule. Il souffla, claquant sa langue contre son palet et accentuant le contact sur son intimité, posant son pouce à l'endroit le plus sensible et bougeant doucement, guettant le résultat.

Un sursaut, un gémissement surprit. Et il souriait, il souriait tellement que c'en était malsain. Il lui filait du plaisir, un plaisir qu'elle découvrait et n'avait pas le droit de ressentir. Et quelque part, ça l'excitait, relent pervers apporté par un pouvoir, une impunité terrible... Elle ne pourrait le raconter à personne, elle ne se plaindrait pas... non, elle viendrait en redemander. A nouveau il insista, appuyant sur la culotte et jouant avec elle, la tentant, la taquinant sans pudeur, s'amusant d'elle et de ses sursauts, de la voir se tendre, basculer la tête en arrière, se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas gémir à nouveau.

Le fait qu'elle résiste l'agaça tellement qu'il bougea vite, se dégageant d'entre ses cuisses et la saisissant par le bras pour la garder debout, la retourner et la plaquer à nouveau contre le mur, plus fort encore. Et alors que la joue de la petite gryffondor s'écrasait contre la pierre austère et sombre, il s'appuya contre elle, son bassin contre ses fesses de première de la classe, soufflant dans son cou.

_**- Tu joues les malignes, Granger ? Tu n'peux pas tout savoir, tu sais... mais il y a des choses que je peux t'apprendre...**_

Sa voix était rauque, mauvaise, presque menaçante. Il l'appuya plus fort contre le mur, se fichant bien de lui faire mal, réalisant avec un certain déplaisir cependant qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet, malgré tout. Contre sa jupe froissée, une bosse venait s'appuyer, sa virilité agitée par l'idée d'une fille totalement à sa merci. Peut-être était-il fatigué des Serpentard se donnant trop facilement, peut-être voulait-il enfin un jeu intéressant... il déglutit, cherchant à ignorer les éclairs que cette gourde balançait dans son bas-ventre. Et puis quoi encore ?

Sans préavis, il passa une main devant elle, relevant à nouveau cette jupe qui semblait toujours être au milieu et glissant cette fois entre le tissu et la peau laiteuse de la Rouge et Or. Hoquet, surprise, elle se braqua et il la plaqua plus fort contre le mur alors qu'elle laissait filer un souffle plus cru, visiblement peu habituée à avoir une main étrangère dans ce genre d'endroit. Il regretta cette réalisation car aussitôt, il se surprit à se demander ce à quoi elle pensait, le soir quand elle était seule dans son lit. Etait-ce le souvenir de Krum qui la réchauffait, qui guidait ses mains, était-ce pour le bulgare qu'elle étouffait des soupirs honteux dans son oreiller ? Ou bien pensait-elle à l'abruti de rouquin qui ne voyait pas qu'elle en pinçait pour lui... L'idée le fit tiquer et il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle alors qu'elle remuait doucement, offrant une caresse involontaire mais indécente, bougeant contre son entre-jambe et le tendant sans le savoir comme la corde d'un arc. Et pour chaque geste, il lui rendait le double, glissant ses doigts contre elle, près à lui faire mal, à y aller trop fort, la soulevant par moment, s'aventurant plus fort, plus profondément, la titillant jusqu'à entendre des plaintes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête.

Et elle commença a haleter, à se détendre, à profiter du moment. Enfin, il était temps. Il continua son manège, levant sa main libre et la plaçant devant son cou, la tenant un moment, faisant mine de l'étrangler, s'appuyant plus fort pour qu'elle sente qu'il pouvait faire d'elle se qu'il voulait... Il était dur, prêt, mais ça n'arriverait pas, jamais, ce n'était pas dans le contrat... mais si ça pouvait la faire craquer plus fort, plus douloureusement. Lentement, il tendit deux doigts de chaque main. Deux doigts en elle, deux doigts vers sa bouche. Aussitôt, comme un réflexe qu'elle n'avait surement jamais soupçonnée, elle se mit à suçoter ses phalanges, caresses étranges dont elle ne voyait surement pas l'écho... Lui pensa à son érection devenant gênante et à ce que ça ferait que d'avoir sa bouche autours de lui... Il secoua la tête, la caressant plus rageusement, se vengeant de l'excitation qu'elle lui faisait ressentir.

Et puis il arrêta de bouger, d'un coup, alors qu'elle commençait à se laisser porter, à jouir, à se donner. Il ne bougea plus, restant là, immobile dans le silence pesant de la salle que seules les respirations saccadée de la jeune femme venaient troubler. Une poignée de seconde complète à la laisser réaliser qu'il n'irait pas plus loin. Il retira sa main de son sous-vêtement, essuyant ses doigts sur son chemisier blanc, remontant jusqu'à attraper son sein gauche, sentant son cœur battre si fort. Il appuya, voulant presque lui faire mal et d'une voix encore plus mauvaise il souffla :

_**- Tu vois, ça, Granger, c'est ce que tu auras si tu te comportes bien avec moi...**_

Pour appuyer ses dires, il pressa à nouveau son membre tendu contre ses fesses avant de reculer brusquement, attrapant sa baguette et traversant la pièce.

Elle s'écroula presque et il se mit à sourire d'avantage, la fixant de son regard acier. Ce qu'elle était faible, pathétique, ce qu'il pouvait avoir envie de la posséder. Il rangea sa baguette dans le pan de sa robe de sorcier, tirant le tissu par-dessus son pantalon pour cacher l'évident effet de la petite session et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte, il enfonça le clou.

_**- Et ne soit pas en retard en potion, ou alors en plus de t'enlever des points, il se pourrait que je devienne bavard... j'ai peut-être rêvé mais je suis presque sûr que tu as couiné mon prénom, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe.**_

Claquement de porte, il se jeta dans le couloir, perdant son sourire. Il avait un problème, un problème que Pansy saurait temporairement régler mais un problème quand même. Il serra les dents, cherchant à ne pas penser à l'effet que ça lui faisait, de la violenter comme ça, cette foutue Gryffondor.

NOTE : Prélude écrit en pleine insomnie, pas relu pour le moment DONC excusez les fautes et les répétitions... je m'attèle bientôt à faire le ménage dans tout ça. Ceci est une énième tentative, quelques peu... osée, oui... Du sexe, de la haine, des problèmes d'hormones... quelque chose de différent pour Dramione, en somme. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et ... voilà quoi à très bientôt.


End file.
